Navajo Ways
by darksupernatural
Summary: Sam and Dean get back to hunting after taking time off to heal.They receive a call from an old friend of Dean's who needs help and hit the road. Set after my stories Fury and Aftermath. Not necessary to read those. Rated T and up throughout.warning inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's one partially for Sammygirl1963 who wanted another healing/relaxation fic after I put the guys through hell with the Fury; then through the angst of Aftermath. I added the twist of making this one their first hunt after the long road back to normal, because I needed some action. Hope everyone enjoys and please review!

A/N 2: Wanted to put this here as a warning. There is slight racism and animal cruelty in this fic. Nothing is graphic. Please read, but bear in mind that flames aren't appreciated. I had to make Naira's death a noble one, saving her mistress. It has a happy ending, I promise! Also the ritual of giving the amulet back to the warrior is made up and wordless because I had no idea how to make something work that there is absolutely no lore for!

Have to thank Muffy Morrigan for her input on what little lore I could actually find. She is a wealth of knowledge (our very own encyclopedia of weird) and a phenomenal writer. If you haven't already looked her up check out her stuff. You're great girl!! Thanks Muffy(sorry if anything is still wrong with the ritual)

**Navajo Ways**

**Chapter 1**

Sam had recovered nicely in the months following the attack by the Fury. His stitches had long since been removed and scars and nightmares had faded with time. Two weeks after the attack Dean had started helping Sam regain his strength through physical therapy and strength training, starting with short runs around the perimeter of Bobby's scrap yard, where they had been staying. As Sam got stronger the runs had increased in length and speed and Sam had begun to keep up and out pace Dean. Now they were running the six miles to the abandoned local park daily, leaving Bobby's early in the morning. Once they got to the park they broke out the basketball Dean had bought and played one-on-one. Sam had steadily begun to enjoy the game again that they hadn't played in years and Dean had gradually begun to get over everything that had happened after Sam had been touched by the Fury. This morning as Dean awoke was no different. He was looking forward to the time spent with Sam.

He looked at his still sleeping brother on the other bed in the room they shared at Bobby's. Sam looked strong now, his body back in shape after nearly having his throat ripped out. He was sleeping peacefully now that the nightmares had gone. Dean smiled and pulled his pillow out from under his head, whipping it at Sam. It caught his sleeping brother across the side of the head.

"What the … Dean, you jerk!" Sam said as he was startled awake by the fluffy projectile.

Dean laughed. "What's a matter, Samantha, not get enough beauty sleep?"

Sam growled playfully and whipped the pillow back at Dean. It landed on his face and he pulled it away, rubbing his abused nose. "I don't need to have my head knocked off to wake up in the morning, unlike some people. Are we running today?"

"No. Looks like rain. Thought we'd take the car to the park and play b-ball till the storm hits. Haul your ass up and get moving, slowpoke."

"I'm not the only one still on my ass, Dean." Sam teased good-naturedly. Sam was on his feet and reaching for the jeans he wore yesterday after coming back from their run. Dean was soon dressed in the same jeans and t-shirt he'd worn yesterday. Nike's, which he only wore until they returned to Bobby's, soon graced his feet. They set off fifteen minutes later for the park after letting Bobby know they were going to play ball but taking the car.

_No way I'm gonna tell Sammy, but I've begun to enjoy this. _Dean mused to himself as he enjoyed being beside his little brother again. Dean was in good physical shape before but now he found himself feeling better than he had in a while, enjoying the early spring sun rise as looked forward to the game with Sam, and gaining a new view on the world after nearly losing everything. _It just feels good._ Dean smiled and Sam chose that moment to look at him.

"What's up, Dean?"

"Nothin'" Dean replied, not losing the smile.

"Wanna hit the gas some?" Sam asked as he breathed easily.

"Nah. We'll get there soon enough, grab the ball where we stashed it and I'll kick your ass as usual."

"Right." Sam snarked, laughing. "Because you've beat me _so _many times already, victory just falls in your lap." Sam took a sip from the water bottle he had in his hand. "I'd like to see you beat me, Oh He Who is too Short to Dunk."

"Hey." Dean said. "I remember when there was a certain chubby fourteen year old who was too short to dunk. Then you hit sixteen and I swore you were related to the giraffes Pastor Jim took us to see at the zoo that time, remember?"

"Funny." Sam said, laughing again. He sobered, "I miss Jim. He was a good man."

"Yeah. I do, too. He taught us a lot." Dean and Sam finished the drive to the park in silence, both just enjoying the rising sun and time together. Dean and Sam both took sips from their water bottles before Sam went to where they had the basketball stashed. He chucked it at Dean's head. Dean caught the ball and turned, shooting it at the chain link net. "Twenty one?"

"Yeah."

Dean began the game, scoring nine points before Sam got the ball from him on a bad rebound. Sam shot past Dean, going for a lay up and scoring. He rebounded and headed out for a three pointer; Dean hot on his heals trying to block. Sam's height worked to his advantage and he scored a three point shot. Sam kept is hold on the ball and wound up with fifteen points before Dean got it back. Dean continued to get past Sam for two shots before the ball went out of bounds. Sam recouped to win the game again. He put the ball on the court and reached for his water bottle. Dean joined him.

"You think it's about time to…" Sam's face contorted and his head whipped to the side. He grunted in pain, unable to finish his question. Dean immediately grew concerned.

"Sammy…"

Sam's eyes closed tightly and his hands shot to his head. "Guuhh… D-dean… my h-head…" He groaned and began to slide to the asphalt court. Dean stepped forward and helped ease him down, following him to his own knees.

"What is it? Sam, talk to me?" Dean watched as Sam's eyes took on that much hated, all too familiar stare. Sam was having a vision. Dean heard Sam's breathe catch and he knew his brother was lost to its power.

_A teenage boy, a Native American, was walking in a forest. He usually wasn't afraid of the forest at night. But tonight was different. The forest was silent and the moon, although full was hidden behind clouds. Fog snaked through the forest, wispy tendrils curling around the boy's ankles. He gasped as he actually felt the fog tighten about his jean clad ankles and he pulled free, the air seeming to moan around him amidst the trees. The boy watched the fog he'd pulled away from move towards him, advancing on him like a predator towards prey. He turned and began walking quickly back the way he'd come, trying to make it out of the forest. A tall shadow crossed his path, flickering in the dappled moonlight. The boy stopped short, sliding to his butt in the damp leaf litter on the forest floor. He stood, laughing nervously. _

"_Jimmy, you scared me." The boy said, thinking the silent shadow was that of his friend. "Let's go back to camp. I shouldn't have let those jerks get to me." The shadow remained silent, unmoving in the weak light as the moon was lost behind the clouds again. "I shouldn't have let them rile me. It's not the warrior's way to get upset. I'm the one trying to live by the old ways; trying to bring the warrior's way of life back for our tribe." The boy looked at the person he thought was his friend, wondering at the silence that was his only reply._

"_Jimmy, quit messing around. Let's just go back to camp." The silent figure waited until the boy began to approach it before pulling a bow and arrow from his shoulder. The shadow had the weapon trained on the boy before he knew what was happening. "Whoa, what… ungh!" The shadow had left the arrow fly, striking the boy in the chest and killing him instantly. The moon came out from behind the clouds and shone brightly, reflecting in the lifeless eyes of the boy and highlighting the leather clad, bare-chested brave, glinting off black and red war paint. A black panther with glittering green eyes snarled at the brave. The brave flickered and disappeared. The eerie fog that had snaked around the dead teenager retreated in the moonlight, snaking back into the darkness of the deep forest. The panther turned and disappeared into the darkness. Another human figure turned and walked away, moonlight reflecting off silver beads as the figure tucked an amulet back beneath his black t-shirt. _

"_Sammy?"_ White flashed across his vision and he vaguely felt an arm wrap strongly around his shoulders. "Sammy…you with me?" Dean felt Sam's breathing hitch again. Sam flinched, going pale before slumping in Dean's arms. Dean reacted quickly, catching Sam and holding him against his chest to keep him from face planting on the basketball court. Sam stiffened and blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision.

"Sam? C'mon, bud, talk to me." Sam took several halting, shallow breaths before finally reaching a shaking hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He didn't answer, but remained where he was, leaning heavily into Dean. Sam began to finally feel control returning to him as he fought to keep the beckoning darkness at bay. It was difficult this time. He concentrated on his brother's strong grip on his shoulders. He felt the harsh pain in his head ebb to the ache that would remain for hours. He finally managed a deep breath and eye contact with Dean.

"Sammy…"

Sam nodded haltingly hating the flash of pain that ricocheted around the inside of his skull. "I'm okay, I think."

"Let's get you to the car then." Dean hauled Sam to unsteady feet and supported him, wrapping that strong arm around his shoulders again, giving Sam something to ground him and keep him conscious. Sam groaned at the pain the change in height caused him. "Take it easy Sammy." Dean said as he led Sam towards the car. Sam leaned back against the rear passenger door until Dean opened the front. "Okay, c'mon." Dean eased Sam down and closed the door once he was settled. He winced himself at the look of pain that flashed across Sam's features.

Dean ran around to the driver's side and got in the car, trying to keep the squeak-bang muffled. Sam gasped and threw a palm up to his head. "Sorry Sammy."

"S'okay." He whispered, swallowing hard. Dean pulled out onto the road, determined to make it back to Bobby's and get his brother the help he needed. He was quiet, glancing at Sam with worry as he saw his little brother's head fall back against the top of the seat. Pain lines were evident around Sam's mouth, carving whiter lines in Sam's already deathly skin color. Dean pulled the Impala back into Bobby's yard and opened his door, holding up on it to keep the hinge as silent as possible. He left it open and rushed inside to get Bobby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dean banged through the front door. "BOBBY!"

Bobby came from the back room, gun in hand. "Dean? What the…?"

Dean cut him off. "It's Sammy." Dean turned and bolted from the house again, Bobby following closely, fear streaking through him at the thought of the youngest Winchester being hurt or sick. _We've come so close to losin' him. It can't be happenin' again._ "Dean, what happened?"

"He had a vision. It's got him sick bad, Bobby." Dean opened Sam's door with a squeak, desperate to get to the brother who was now unconscious in the seat, his head lolled against the seatback facing the driver's side of the car. "Sammy?" Dean gently reached for his brother, gripping his shoulder and shaking gently. Sam's body rocked limply with the force Dean exerted in the shake. Dean's heart skipped a beat. "Sam!" He shook his brother harder, again rewarded with the mindless jostling of his brother's frame. Sam's head rocked on the seatback and his face rolled towards Dean. Red spots were evident on Sam's cheeks, his face coated with a fine sheen of sweat. Dean's hand stole up Sam's neck. "God, Bobby he's burning up!"

"Let's get 'im inside." Bobby moved to help pull Sam from the low slung black car and they steadied the unconscious hunter between them, dragging him inside, Sam's shoes leaving scuff marks in the gravel driveway. They hurriedly got him in the room he shared with Dean and laid him on his bed. Dean pulled his jacket off and removed his shoes. Bobby went to the bathroom for a cool washcloth. He returned and laid the damp cloth over Sam's forehead, hoping the coolness would take away the heat that radiated from Sam's body. Sam's eyebrows wrinkled as he fought to regain consciousness. He moaned.

"Sam?" Bobby asked, checking his pulse. Sam's eyes continued to flutter and finally opened.

"Nn… Bobby?" Sam questioned, wondering how they'd come to be back at Bobby's when the last thing he clearly remembered was asking his brother if he was ready to head back after the game. "What…?"

"Vision." Dean chimed in. "What do you remember?" He asked as he pulled the warm washcloth from Sam's forehead. Bobby took it from Dean and moved to cool it down again. Sam tried to sit up but Dean restrained him. "Easy, you're runnin' one hell of a fever." Sam collapsed back to the mattress, not fighting Dean. Bobby returned with a now cool cloth and Dean replaced it on Sam's forehead. "What'd you see?" Dean asked.

"I saw," Sam swallowed hard and Dean glanced at Bobby, who moved away to get Sam a cold bottle of water from the kitchen without being asked. Sam didn't speak until Bobby returned. Dean cracked the seal on the water and gave Sam a sip. "I saw an Indian boy, Native American, maybe fifteen or so? Anyway he was walking in the woods and fog started to roll in. The moon went behind a dark cloud and a shadow crossed his path. I think he thought it was his friend, because he started talking. The shadow stepped up and pulled a bow and arrow from his shoulder. He killed the boy. The moon came back out and the shadow was a very old school looking Indian, leather chaps and war paint. He had this huge silver amulet around his neck. Then I see," Sam took another sip of the water Dean offered. "Then I see this Black Panther staring at the warrior. It snarled and the Indian flickered and disappeared. The panther turned and walked off and the fog just faded away." Sam's eyes slid closed and he reached a shaking hand to his head.

"Sam, what'd the amulet look like?" Bobby asked; a pensive look on his face.

"It was a circle with a wolf inside it. The circle was two rings and they had symbols engraved on them but it was too dark to make out what the symbols were. Kinda looked like protection rings and symbols." Sam swallowed hard. "My head is pounding." He whispered.

"I'll get you something for the pain." Bobby said, walking to his first aid kit and retrieving a strong painkiller for Sam. Sam took the pill and Dean offered him more water. Sam continued to shake until the pill took effect and his eyes slid closed.

Dean met the older hunter's gaze. "Why'd you ask what the amulet looked like?"

"No real reason. I just think I've heard of something like that happening before. I really can't remember what or when though. I'm gonna go see if I can find something out about that. It's buggin' me." Bobby went to do some research. Dean sat down on the edge of Sam's bed, watching his exhausted brother in his painkiller induced slumber. Dean noted pain lines and dark circles where there hadn't been any since the Fury attack.

"Sammy, what's goin' on with you, huh?" Dean whispered as he brushed Sam's hair out of his face. Sam sighed and leaned his head into Dean's hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bobby returned from the library where he'd been for a while. Dean stood from the bed and Sam fidgeted, but soon stilled.

"You find something?" Dean asked him.

"You get any calls on your cell lately?"

"No," Dean said pulling his phone from his pocket and checking the screen. "Why?"

"What about your dad's phone. I know you kept the one. Where is it?"

"Glove box of the Impala. Bobby, what the hell are you getting at?"

"Check his messages."

"Battery's dead. I haven't touched that phone since we got it from the hospital after Dad…" Dean allowed his voice to trail off. "I'm not even sure the thing still has service to it."

"Dean just give it a try." Dean went outside to his car and pulled the old phone and charger out of the car. He went back inside and plugged the phone in. He flipped open the phone and looked at the screen, the battery was charging and the screen lit up. He figured there was enough juice in the live connection to check the voicemail box for new messages. He hit a button and listened.

_You have one new message. _An automated feminine voice said in his ear. _Friday, April third, Seven forty three a.m._

"_John, this is Tayen Blackfeather. I know you remember me. You once said if you could do anything to help I should call you. I'm calling. Please come to San Mateo. The reservation needs your help. I need your help. The warrior is back." Click._

_End of messages. BEEEEP. _The automated voice chimed in his ear. Dean looked at Bobby. "Seven forty three this morning. Sammy was in the middle of his vision. Some chick called Dad's phone asking for help. Something about a reservation and a warrior being back. She asked for Dad to come to New Mexico to help her. What the hell is goin on?"

"We're going to New Mexico." Sam chimed in from the bed behind Dean.

Twenty minutes later they had packed and headed out, promising to call Bobby when they made it to San Mateo. Bobby in turn promised to do whatever he could from his end, helping with research and whatnot.

"Get some more sleep Sammy. I know the pill still has you out of it." Dean said after Sam stifled his third yawn and Dean heard his jaw pop.

"I'm okay, Dean. Really." Sam said even as he lowered his head to the seat back. He was snoring softly within minutes.

"Right little brother. You will be though. Rest easy, Sammy." Dean whispered. Dean had driven for several hours while Sam slept peacefully. He glanced down at the gas gauge as he crossed the border into Wyoming. He needed to get gas in his car and something for him and Sam to eat. He went a few more miles down the Interstate before finding an exit ramp that promised gas and food. He pulled in at the gas station and the stop woke Sam.

"Dean," he asked, stretching in the seat, "where are we?"

"Just about twenty miles into Wyoming. Exit off the interstate, needed gas and food."

"You want me to drive for a while?"

"Nah, I'm okay for a bit yet. Just want some grub and coffee. Figured we could hit up the truck stop for something decent to eat."

"Sounds good."

Dean got out of the car and cracked his back, knees and neck. He glanced at Sam over the roof of the car as he did the same. "You feelin' better?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's go eat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

An hour later they were back on the road, Dean was still driving and Sam was awake in the front seat with his computer in his lap. He had used the truck stop's WiFi to gather some information on the Navajo Reservation in Northwest New Mexico. He had also ran a search on the woman Dean had gotten the message from. Tayen Blackfeather.

"Blackfeather is the sheriff's daughter. The sheriff was killed off duty on the reservation when the girl was six. She was with him when he walked into the market and into the middle of a robbery attempt. The sheriff was shot in the head and the bullet went clear through, striking a shelf full of propane canisters. Explosion left the girl blind. She lived with her mom in a cabin off just off reservation property. Her mom was white. Never got over the loss of her husband and committed suicide the day the girl turned eighteen, and could no longer become a ward of the reservation authorities."

"How old is she?"

"Let's see… the sheriff was killed twenty one years ago. She was six. She's the same age as you Dean."

"I guess we need to talk to her to find out what is happening on the reservation with this ghost. Got an address?"

"Yep." Sam turned the screen towards Dean. He glanced at it then back to the road. He hit the gas and the Impala responded with a throaty growl as it lurched forward, gaining momentum as it flew down the stretch of paved interstate highway towards New Mexico.

"I thought so." Dean said cryptically.

"What?"

"I know her."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_San Mateo, New Mexico_

She had the gift of spirit sight. Her companion, and her eyes, was a black panther. Naira. Her best friend and her rock in the world of darkness that surrounded her. Tayen was outside, absorbing the heat from the spring sun. Already in the seventies in New Mexico, she found the morning of April fifth a pleasant one. Naira was beside her, the big black cat's green eyes glinting blue as she shared the daytime images with her mistress. Tayen found that she had grown to be able to read the cat's emotions since she'd found out about her spirit sight soon after the cat came to her after her mother's death.

_She had turned to the seventy pound cat, blind to the world and lost in her mourning. The cat stalked up to her with a softness and understanding, snuffling the air as if sensing Tayen's agony. Tayen had turned, unafraid, as her father had taught her to be towards the predators of the forest, seeing them with her mind's eye, which had become stronger than most after years of blindness._

_She had knelt down, unfettered by the cat that crept towards her. It stopped, and Tayen reached out a hand. The cat sniffed her once and butted her large black head into Tayen's palm. Tayen startled as she suddenly found herself seeing… herself. It was disconcerting at first and part of her wondered if she'd gone insane with the grief of losing her father, her sight, then her mother. Tayen stilled; her hand still on the big cat's soft fur and studied herself through the shared eyes of the large black cat._

_Tayen marveled at how much of her father she'd noticed in herself. The long straight black hair, shining slightly blue in the spring sunlight. Her cream soda colored eyes which she figured would have been darker if she hadn't been blind. High cheekbones beneath mocha colored skin and naturally deep pink lips. She remembered her father's angular, strong jaw line and realized though that the softness that graced her slightly fuller face was reminiscent of her mother. She pulled her hand from the cat's head and the sight faded as tears shone in her blindness lightened eyes._

_The cat she'd learned to share a part of herself with and vise versa was taken from her two years later by a poacher on reservation land. A day later she had found her daughter and had the same connection with Naira that she'd had with her mother._

Tayen shook herself from the memories and again shared the cat's sight, watching the new leaves on the trees flutter in a gentle breeze. She no longer had to touch the cat to see. She could be miles from Naira and still connect with her companion. It had given her freedom and she often found herself thinking she was no longer blind. She had seen the warrior's sprit kill Nathan Fallingmoon. She knew the boy from the reservation and knew he was trying to live the old ways, idolizing his grandfather, the tribe's last powerful chief, who had lived before the tribe had been moved to the grounds they now occupied.

What she couldn't figure out was why the warrior was back. She hadn't been to the Reservation but she had heard about the group of people unhappy about the boy trying to bring back an era of hard work and devotion to a way of life that many of the people, grown lax in life, wished could be forever forgotten. Her people had grown lazy, many dependant on the whites for odd jobs and even more on welfare. Tayen lived herself by the old ways, using Naira's sight to make a good living at crafting Navajo art pieces and jewelry. Tayen had finished her newest piece last night. A piece of pottery that a client had given her three hundred dollars for. It would become a piece in a museum for the private collector.

Naira, who had lain down beside her, came to attention. She heard something. Tayen shared her sight once more to see a long, sleek, black car come down the dirt driveway to her cabin. The car had a rumble, reminiscent of the sounds Naira made in the back of her throat when she was pleased. Tayen saw the image of the car, reminding her of a panther in its own right. She wondered if this was John Winchester. She had called him for help after the Fallingmoon killing. He had never called her back.

"Naira, go." The cat instantly disappeared from sight as Tayen stood from the soft grass beneath her. Tayen's sight faded as she didn't want the stranger to know about her gift and her eyes ceased their soft glow. She heard two doors slam with a squeaking bang and knew that this was not John Winchester. Naira sensed her unease and peeked out from her hiding place beneath the shed. Tayen saw the strangers, two men. One was very tall with long brown hair and kind eyes. The other was still taller than her by a few inches but had a harder edge to him. Naira saw that one as dangerous. She sent a calming mental caress to her companion and confronted the strangers. She realized she knew the shorter of the two. Part of her was glad to see him

"May I help you?" Tayen asked.

"You're Tayen Blackfeather? The taller one asked in a gentle voice.

"Who's asking?"

"Sorry. I'm Sam Winchester. My brother Dean is with me." He was aware that she was blind and was trying not to frighten her.

"Winchester?" She asked wondering why the two sons of John Winchester would come instead of the man himself. She also wondered if the oldest one remembered her from several years ago.

Apparently he did. "Tayen, it's good to see you again."

She nodded her head slightly, "Likewise, Dean." Sam grimaced audibly.

"It's okay Sam. I'm not going to break. Come inside, please. We have much to talk about." Tayen led the way into her living room. She turned and faced the guys standing awkwardly in her cabin. "Would you both like some water?"

"Sure." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean echoed. Tayen got them two glasses of water and one for herself and seated herself on the armchair. They sat facing her on her couch.

"I expected your father."

"Tayen, Dad's dead." Dean said. "The demon got him."

"I'm sorry Dean, Sam." Sam had looked at Dean in shock when he made the declaration to Tayen of what had killed their father.

"Sammy, it's okay. She knows what we do. That's why she called us. Right?" Dean said as he looked into Tayen's light brown eyes, feeling like she was looking into his soul. It was the same feeling he'd gotten when he'd met her just after Sam left for Stanford.

"I needed your father's help several years ago. My mother's spirit wasn't resting. I had heard about him through a friend and called. He and Dean came and although it saddened me they put my mother's spirit to rest with my father. She is in a better place now and I'm grateful for that."

"Tayen, what's going on now?" Sam asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She turned to him and looked directly at him with those odd eyes. "You know. The warrior is in a place of unrest. There is upheaval in the tribe. Nathan Fallingmoon tried to bring back something better left dead, according to most of the men on the reservation. Someone summoned the warrior's spirit, near as I can tell; trying to stop the old ways from coming back to life. Sam, I know you saw it in your vision."

Sam stood from the couch quickly, as if he'd been shot, and paced across the room. "How the hell do you know about that?"

"Sammy, sit down. Tayen is okay. You don't have to worry about her. I've known for a while that she has secrets of her own. Don't you Tayen?"

Again came the slight nod of acquiescence, and nothing else. Sam moved to sit back beside Dean.

"What did you see, Sam?" Tayen asked.

"The warrior killing the boy, arrow to the chest. Then I saw this huge Black Panther snarl at the Indian and disappear. Tayen gasped and paled slightly.

"Tayen, you okay?" Dean asked, noting her pallor.

"Fine." She replied, just hiding the fear that spiked through her.

"So," Dean asked, looking at Tayen, wondering why she looked like someone had just walked over her grave, "How do we put this spirit to rest?"

"You saw the amulet the brave wore?" Tayen turned slightly and addressed Sam.

"Yeah."

"The only way to put him to rest is to find the person who summoned him. They would have to have the amulet. We have to perform a ceremony of giving and hand the physical amulet back to the warrior. His spirit is fused with the amulet. We have to live the old ways to appease his spirit and put him to rest. He was a warrior of the old ways and that is the only thing he respects."

"That makes sense with my vision. The boy who thought he was talking to his friend mentioned something about other boys teasing him about wanting to live the old ways. He had said that it wasn't part of that to get upset. What's involved in the ceremony?"

Tayen spent the afternoon filling them in. They ate a late dinner and talked quietly for the remainder of the evening. Naira stayed carefully out of sight still all the while protecting her mistress. Tayen finally decided she had told the Winchester's everything they needed to know.

"There's a guest bedroom at the back of the cabin. Sorry, it only has one bed and a couch."

"It'll be fine, Tayen." Dean assured her. "Let me walk you to your room."

"Okay." Dean got Tayen by the elbow but let her lead the way. Sam went to the Impala to retrieve their bags.

"Tayen?"

She turned to him in the hallway. Dean caught the way her eyes flashed a slight milky blue in the dim lighting, but chalked it up to her blindness. He didn't know she had tapped into Naira's sight from where the panther was in a low tree limb outside the window, completely hidden by the moonless darkness. She saw him as he leaned in close to her.

"Yes Dean?"

"It really is good to see you again." He started to move in to kiss her on the cheek and she flinched away.

"Good night Dean." She turned and went into her room, closing the door behind her. What Dean didn't see was the look that clouded her features or the fact that she was leaning with her back tight against the door, even as she saw him through Naira's eyes doing the very same thing. She saw him shake his head slightly and move away from the door before she 'turned off' her sight. She went to the window and opened it wide. Soon Naira was jumping silently through it. Naira rubbed at her legs and she closed the window but left it unlocked. She changed into her nightgown and went to bed, the panther lounging on the floor beside her.

Four hours later Naira stood from the floor and turned to the window. In the moonlight the panther saw the warrior. She growled, alerting her mistress to danger as Tayen connected with her companion and sat upright on the bed with a gasp. She stayed in Naira's head and bolted from the room as the warrior faded into the dappled moonlight. She ran to the room that Dean and Sam occupied and pounded on the door. It opened instantly and Dean caught her as she basically fell through the door into his arms. She leaned, shaking, into his bare chest. In her bedroom, Naira pushed open the window with her head and melted into the night.

"Tayen, what…?"

"The warrior. I sensed him… o-outside my window." Sam had stood from the bed and quickly pulled on his tee shirt, going to his bag for the shotgun stashed there.

"Sammy, let's check it out. Tayen, stay here." He pulled his EMF meter out of his bag and quickly pulled on his t-shirt.

She nodded. "Please be careful."

"We will." Sam assured her. They left her alone to go outside and search for signs of the spirit. Dean had turned on the EMF meter as they rounded the cabin and approached Tayen's bedroom window. Sam leveled the shotgun, keeping it at the ready as his hunter instincts flared out into the night. The EMF meter gave its whirring beep, loud in the silence of the night. Dean followed the sound and walked to the edge of the woods. The meter stopped briefly as Dean turned slightly. It began going crazy again and Sam whipped around at the sound. The warrior's spirit appeared in front of Dean and Sam stepped quickly to the side, gaining a clear shot. He fired the gun, the rock salt dispelling the spirit. It gave a cry that sent chills up the Winchesters' spines. It was a war cry. Somewhere in the night an animal cried out and Dean and Sam hurried back into the cabin, not wishing to come face to face with the panther that had roared in the distance sounding off it's defiance in answer to the war cry.

Dean went back into the bedroom he shared with Sam. Tayen was still there, on her knees at the foot of the bed. "Tayen." She startled, turning her head instinctively at the soothing timbre of Dean's voice. "It's gone."

"For now." She whispered. Dean helped her to her feet. "Let's get you back to your room. I'll salt everything. You'll be safe, I promise." Dean grabbed a container of salt and his shotgun from his bag and kept his gentle grip on her elbow. He moved with her to the door.

"I'll salt the rest of the house, Dean. Stay with Tayen." Sam said as he retrieved another can of salt from his own bag.

"Be careful, Sammy."

Dean moved with Tayen down the hall to her room. He went inside and swept the room with EMF. At the window it gave a weak reading and Dean noticed the window was unlocked. He locked it, quickly applying a salt line to the sill, and turned to Tayen, angry that she would take such a chance with her life.

"Tayen, why the hell was the window unlocked. Were you trying to _invite_ that thing in here?"

"Don't you speak to me that way Dean Winchester! It's been a long time since you've had that right. And even then you were overstepping your bounds!"

"Look, Tayen, I'm sorry. You know it isn't safe out there. You _know _what's out there and you still leave a huge window open to it all. I worry about you." Dean's voice, which had been loud and defensive, faded to a whisper on that last bit. He laid the salt and shotgun down on her desk, defeated. Tayen on the other hand wasn't done, her Navajo temper rising for one of the handful of times she could remember. The last three had been when she was with this particular Winchester.

"You still think I can't protect myself, don't you? You think I need some big hero to save me just because I can't see the things that go bump in the night. Let me tell you something, Dean. There are things out there in the night that don't go bump. They can be more cunning and lethal than any ghost or demon. I know they're out there and I know how to protect myself from them and how to use them to protect myself from other things. _Do Not_ tell me I need a knight in shining armor because I can take care of myself!" Tayen's outburst subsided and she turned her back on Dean to go to the very window that had brought their past back into the moonlight in stark relief. Dean walked up behind her and put a strong gentle hand on each of her rigid shoulders. She felt his warmth seep into her skin and some deep part of her welcomed the contact.

"Tayen, I was wrong all those years ago. So wrong. I was just too stubborn to admit it. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm an ass. I've had that drilled into my head so many times-I know it now. I just… you came so close to getting killed all those years ago and I blew up. I couldn't believe you'd nearly died because of me. I lost it. And… damnit… you almost paid the price."

Tayen sighed. "Dean, I didn't die. My wounds healed and the scars faded. The ones on the outside, anyway. But what you said… well, it hurt. I felt like you thought I was useless because I am blind, that it somehow made me less than deserving of your company, your love. We can't find our way back from that. All we can do is put this spirit to rest like we did all those years ago and move forward in this life as friends." Tayen pulled out from under his hands and quashed the part of her that felt bereft at the loss of that warmth and comfort.

Dean reached for her again, sadness and loss etched across his features. His hand hovered in mid air before falling to his side. "Get some rest. I'll be here." Tayen lay down on her bed and turned from Dean. His presence, however messed up their relationship was, was still comfort enough to lull her to sleep. Dean watched the night pass by through the window. The sun rose sometime, he didn't know when, and Dean left her room, returning to the one he and Sam shared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sam was awake and dressed when he entered, laptop open and using Tayen's phone line to find more information on the warrior.

"Did she get any sleep? It's pretty obvious you didn't."

"Yeah, Sammy, she rested. It won't attack today, so I figure we have until sundown to find the sonofabitch responsible for summoning that thing and do whatever we have to do to make it go away. It bothers me that it was watching her."

"Do you think it's after her?"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like she fits the bill for the people it targets. But I wanna be sure. The only way for that to happen is we make sure it doesn't get near her."

"I found a lot of information that may be useful to us. It'll take me a while to go through it all. Why don't you catch a few hours sleep? I'll wake you when I have something. Take the bed."

"Thanks Sammy." Dean stretched out on the bed and was soon asleep. Sam went back to the research. Part of him couldn't help but wonder what went on between his brother and Tayen while he was at college. He wondered it that was perhaps why the warrior had been watching her.

A couple hours later a knock sounded at the door. It was so soft and Sam was so engrossed in what he'd found that he almost missed it. He looked up to find Tayen coming through the door.

"Hey Tayen." He greeted her.

"Good morning, Sam. I was wondering if you wanted some breakfast."

"Sounds good. I'll get Dean moving."

"Okay. It'll be ready in ten minutes." Sam woke Dean up and he grabbed a quick shower. They went to the kitchen for breakfast with Tayen and Sam shared everything he'd learned; including the ritual that would bind the spirit back to its amulet and put it to rest.

Tayen went with them to the Reservation. They walked about town, earning a few curious stares. They had been walking for a while when a man Tayen and Dean's age walked up to them.

"Hi, Tayen. Who's your _friend_? Dean caught the sound of disgust in the man's voice and tightened the grip he had on her hand imperceptibly to all but Dean, Tayen and Sam, who had been watching for a reaction.

"Matthew, they're just friends from a long time ago, who've come to visit me."

"Why are you hanging out with palefaces? You could be with me." Matthew reached out and pulled her roughly to him, out of Dean's grip. Dean stiffened.

"Matthew, I'll walk with whomever I choose to walk with. You don't deserve my company right now. Why don't you go sleep off whatever you and your friends did last night?"

Matthew hit Tayen hard, knocking her to the ground. "Bi…" Dean was on him before he could finish the word. He received a split lip and a dusty butt for his attack on Tayen. Sam helped Tayen to her feet.

"I suggest you reconsider the way you treat people, _friend._ Go slink back into your hole before I put you there myself! Lay a hand on her again and you'll find out what it's like to drink through a straw. I promise you that!"

"We'll see who ends up on the worst end of things." Matthew threatened and turned from Dean, gaining his feet quickly. Dean stepped after him and grabbed the back of his collar. The man bolted away, tearing the fabric and exposing large ornate silver beads. The sun glinted off them and Sam recognized them instantly.

"Dean, he's got the warrior's amulet."

"Then I guess we know what we have to do."

They took Tayen back to her house and prepared for the fight tonight. Tayen went to her ornate wooden trunk that doubled as her coffee table and opened the lid. Inside was a small pouch on a long leather thong. It looked like a medicine pouch. She removed it and handed it to Dean. "Take this. Inside is sage, corn and a few other things you'll need for the ritual to bring the warrior to you." She described the ritual to him in detail and Dean knew he could pull it off, sending the warrior back to his rest.

The evening passed quickly and the Winchesters were ready as a hush settled over the forest. Sam knew that tonight was the night to send the warrior back to its resting place. If they didn't succeed Tayen would be in danger.

Dean went to Tayen's side and pulled her to her feet. "Tayen, it's starting."

"I know. I can sense it. The forest is too quiet."

"Go to your bedroom, stay there, within the salt lines. You'll be safe tonight I swear it." Tayen eased her arms around Dean's middle and squeezed him gently.

"Be careful. You too Sam." Dean quickly returned the squeeze. "We will. Go." Tayen took off down the hall to her room. Dean heard the door shut and knew she'd be okay.

"Let's go." Dean and Sam slipped out into the darkness, senses on high alert for the warrior or Matthew; the guy that had tried to hurt Tayen. _If I find him I'm gonna tear him apart. _Dean mused angry at the bruises Tayen suffered at his hands. Dean motioned for Sam to break off from him and circle the cabin. Sam moved off into the darkness. Dean raised his shotgun to the ready and clicked off the safety on the sawed-off. He was on the alert for both his brother and the enemies they faced tonight. Dean rounded the corner of the cabin and came face to face with the warrior. He stopped short and raised his shotgun again. The warrior had pulled a tomahawk from the waistband of his chaps and swung at Dean, landing a glancing blow to his arm. His leather jacket stopped the blade from going deep but the leather split.

"That's my good leather, you sonofabitch!" Dean snarled and fired the gun. The warrior gave the same cry they heard last night and disappeared in a flash of gunpowder and smoke.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tayen watched Dean shoot the warrior through Naira's eyes. She was terrified that he'd been seriously hurt by the tomahawk but didn't appear to be. Naira was carefully hidden out of sight from the Winchesters and Matthew, who was still lurking in the darkness.

"Good girl Naira. Keep a good eye on my friends."

"Some friends they are, leaving you alone." A voice broke in on her whispered praise for her companion. She gave a strangled gasp and stood quickly from the bed.

"Matthew. Why are you doing this?" Tayen asked as she backed towards the window that was still slightly open. "You know what you're doing is wrong."

"Wrong? Tayen, you of all people know wrong. Selling your-our- heritage to the highest bidder. Making your pottery and jewelry and selling to whites. These two palefaces you call friends. I know they spent the night here last night. You're nothing but a filthy _squaw_, letting white men keep you. You could be with me, letting me treat you like the queen you should be. Of course with your white blood you could never be my wife. You would be my mistress, while my wife bears my sons in the old ways."

"You're sick Matthew. Saying these things. The amulet and the old ways have corrupted you. You have lost your humanity. You summoned the warrior and killed Nathan Fallingmoon, grandson of our last great chief. He did nothing to deserve being killed. He was trying do what you are, trying to bring honor back to our people."

"Hah!" Matthew snorted. "He wasn't strong enough to bring back the old ways, to bring back honor. He let other boys get to him, to make him feel weak. He deserved what he got! Your friends will regret intruding on us. They will be made to pay for interfering in the revival of the old ways. Just as you will pay for your failure to live them."

"I don't think so, you sonofabitch!" It was Sam. Tayen hadn't heard him come into the room behind Matthew. "You lay one finger on her or anyone else and I'll make you greet your ancestors."

Matthew roared and lunged at Sam, quickly pulling a silver knife from his waistband. He tackled Sam to the floor, sending Sam's Berretta clattering to the carpeted floor. Sam gasped as Matthew plunged the knife into his bicep near his shoulder, effectively pinning him to the floor.

"Gaahhh!" Sam cried out in pain.

"Sam!" Tayen screamed. Matthew lurched to his feet and turned as Tayen lunged at him. He swung his powerful fist and caught Tayen high on the right cheek. She crumpled to the floor soundlessly, unmoving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Tayen! Unnhh… leave her ALONE!" Sam roared. Matthew picked her up quickly and left the room, circling away from the direction in which he'd heard Dean's shotgun go off.

Sam cried out in pain and anger as he wrenched his pinned arm free from the floor. Pulling the knife, he stood on shaky legs and made his way outside, searching the darkness for signs of Tayen.

"DEEEAAAANNNN!" Sam bellowed in the darkness, trying not to succumb to the pain in his shoulder. Dean came careening out of the woods stopping short at the sight of Sam's blood glinting in the moonlight.

"Sammy, what the…"

"Bastard's got Tayen. Tried… to stop… him." Sam grunted in pain and slid to the ground on his knees.

Dean slid down with him. "How bad are you hurt?"

"Knife went clear through but I'm not bleeding that bad. I'm okay, go get her back. Sonofabitch wants to hurt her."

"Get inside and get that taken care of!" Dean said as he stood, pointing at Sam's shoulder. He turned and bolted off into the forest, pulling his Colt as he ran.

"Dean, be careful!" Sam yelled at his retreating form. Sam forced himself to his feet and stumbled into the cabin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean followed Matthew's trail through the forest easily. _For trying to live by the old ways the guy sure is clumsy. _ Dean mused as he had no trouble following the kicked over rocks and disturbed leaf matter that marked the trail of a person carrying additional weight. He caught a glimpse of Matthew's black tee shirt moving through the forest and Tayen's white blouse practically glowing in the moon light. They had a huge lead on Dean and Matthew was moving fast for someone carrying an unconscious woman.

"Let her be okay. If she's hurt I'm gonna tear him apart in the old ways. With my bare freakin' hands." Dean stepped up the pace, trying to close the gap between them.

He lost sight of Matthew and Tayen's blouse no longer reflected as the moon disappeared behind a bank of gray clouds. He stopped short. "DAMMIT!" He swore. Dean peered into the darkness, pulling his small flashlight from his jacket pocket. He turned it on and began to shine it through the woods. The beam fell on the warrior's spirit as it appeared in front of Dean.

"Sonofa…." Dean raised the shotgun clasped in his hand and fired, not taking the time to aim. The spirit was dispersed by the rock salt again. Dean took off again in the direction he'd last seen Matthew running. He had to use his flashlight now to find the trail in the darkness. That made the going slower and Dean's desperation to find Tayen stronger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matthew ducked into the cavern, Tayen in his arms. The white man's squaw was still unconscious as he dumped her on the floor in the corner, dropping to his knees to catch his breath. That white bastard Dean was behind him. He'd heard the shotgun blast go off as the warrior he'd commanded to attack followed his will.

Matthew dropped down and looked at Tayen's still form on the stone floor of the cavern. "I'm gonna kill your white boyfriend. You'll learn to love me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naira lurked in the darkness outside the cavern that shielded her mistress from the night. She had followed the human who had hurt her mistress with vengeance in her intelligent animal mind. She had felt Tayen's pain through their link and snarled. Naira slinked inside the cavern and her green eyes fell on the human kneeling in front of her mistress. Fury boiled in her blood and she snarled. The human shrieked in mindless fear as she lunged, tackling the human onto his back on the stone cavern floor. She closed in for the killing blow, closing her mouth over the throat of the human.

Pain exploded through her as the human plunged a knife into her stomach. She tightened her hold on his throat and the hand fell away from the hilt of the knife as the man's eyes closed. Naira released the human and stumbled to where her mistress lay unmoving. She put her head against Tayen's cheek and gave a throaty purr before lying down, partially across Tayen's legs. She looked at her mistress as if to say "I'm sorry" and laid her head on Tayen's shoulder, breathing her last as Tayen's rescuer came into the mouth of the cavern.

Dean stopped short for the second time that night. "Oh God, Tayen!" Dean cried as he saw her unconscious on the stone floor with a huge black cat lying on top of her. The cat had a knife protruding from its belly and was dead. Dean moved the cat's body from Tayen's as he knelt beside her. He wondered why the cat looked to have been cuddled up next to Tayen. Matthew was dead on the floor a few feet from Tayen. His throat was bloody and bruised. _The panther killed him?_ Dean wondered.

Dean took her into his arms and sat her up. He touched the ugly bruise and wanted to put a bullet in the already dead bastard's brain that had dared to hit her. "Tayen? Please baby, talk to me. Tayen, c'mon. Don't scare me like this." Dean held her in one arm and brushed a tender hand across her forehead and down her unmarked cheek, moving her blue-black hair away from her eyes. "Tayen, please." Dean begged.

He gave a gasp as her eyelids began to flutter. "That's it. Easy, baby." She stirred, wrinkling her delicate brows.

"Uhh…Dean?"

"Shh, shhh-shhhhh. Easy, easy." He whispered, holding her close and kissing her cheek.

"Naira?" She questioned. "Dean, I felt her here. Where is she?"

"Naira?"

"My eyes. My friend. She's my Panther."

It dawned on Dean now. The panther was her pet. Maybe more, as he remembered something his father had told him years ago, after they had left San Mateo the first time. "God, Tayen. I'm so sorry. She's dead. Matthew stabbed her as she killed him for hurting you. She's about four feet from you. I found her lying over your legs. Baby, I'm sorry."

Tayen gasped a sob and pulled herself free of Dean's comforting arms. "Naira, no!" She cried, feeling her way to her companion's side in the darkness, for the first time since finding Naira, feeling just how dark the world actually is for her. She found Naira's head and stroked her soft fur. A tear stole down her bruised cheek and dripped onto Naira's closed eye, following the contour of her muzzle and making it appear to Dean as if the cat were crying. Tayen bent and kissed the cat between the ears. "Goodbye my best friend."

"Tayen…" Dean allowed his voice to trail off, not knowing what to say. Tayen turned and looked directly at him, not seeing him.

"Take me home, Dean, but promise me you won't leave her here.

"I promise, Tayen." Dean pulled her to her feet and scooped her up into his strong arms as if she weighed nothing. Dean carried Tayen home as she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt her heart break.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam came to the door at Dean's yelled "SAMMY!" He opened the door wide for Dean to enter with an exhausted, sleeping Tayen in his arms. Sam was shirtless with a compression bandage wrapped around his bicep.

Sam followed Dean to Tayen's bedroom where he laid her on the bed and removed her shoes. He went into her bathroom and got Dean a cool washcloth for her bruise. "She okay?" Sam asked his brother as Dean gently bathed Tayen's face.

"She's exhausted. She lost her best friend tonight Sammy."

"What?" Sam asked incredulously.

"A black panther named Naira. The cat killed Matthew to protect Tayen and earned a knife to the gut." Dean sat back on his heals and brushed Tayen's hair back off her forehead with a gentle caress. "I promised her I'd go back for the cat."

"Did you get the amulet?"

"I will. We'll put Naira to rest then send the warrior packing. I don't think we'll have any more trouble from him with no one to pull his strings."

Dean grabbed a saddle blanket off the chest at the foot of the bed.

Sam stood. "I'm going with you."

Dean shook his head. "No, your arm. Stay with Tayen. I don't want her alone."

"Okay Dean." Sam acquiesced. "I'll stay with Tayen." Dean left the room, grabbing salt, a shovel and the gas can from the Impala before heading off into the woods.

For the second time that night Dean used the moonlight to follow a haphazard trail through the forest. He made it back to the cavern in a half hour, his heart making his steps heavy. Inside the cavern the big black cat still lay where he'd left her. The image of Tayen saying goodbye flitted across his mind. He knelt by the cat and looked at her somehow peaceful, intelligent face. "You were as strong as she is." He wrapped the cat in the saddle blanket after pulling the knife from her body. Hefting her, Dean carried Naira outside and laid her on a large flat rock near the entrance to the cavern.

Dean went back inside and dragged the murderous Indian from the cavern, not really caring how he was treated. Dean pulled the warrior's amulet from his neck He dug a shallow grave and put the Indian's body inside, and poured gas on the body. Then as he salted it liberally he pulled matches from his pocket. Looking down at Matthew's body, Dean felt anger surge through him. "You're not good enough to waste a Zippo on, you sonofabitch. Dean flicked a match over the coarse paper on the edge of the box and dropped it on the gas soaked fabric of Matthew's shirt. His body began to burn and Dean stared into the flames for a second before remembering the amulet laying near the panther on the rock.

He had another ritual to complete before he could take Tayen's companion to her to be put to rest. Dean moved to the rock and lifted the heavy amulet, which glinted with the rising sun. Dean cleared the leaf litter from a spot on the ground about a foot square. He laid the amulet on his knee and drew two circles, one inside the other, in the black dirt with his right forefinger. He picked the amulet up off his knee and placed his now dirty finger over the wolf's heart on the amulet. He motioned with the amulet in both hands to the four winds and laid the amulet in the center of the two rings. He pulled the sage from the pouch around his neck and then his lighter from his pocket. Taking the small handful of corn from the pouch he put it near the sage. He lit the sage and laid it to the north of the amulet on the bare ground. The sage burned; releasing an aromatic smoke. As the smoke rose Dean dipped his right forefinger into the cooling ash and touched the fine gray ash to his own forehead, chin and cheekbones.

Dean saw the spirit appear before him, tomahawk and bow resting in his belt and on his shoulder. The spirit remained passive as Dean completed the ritual, lifting the amulet from the center of the rings and passing it from right to left through the smoke. He stood from where he sat on his knees and held the amulet out with both hands, one below and the other closed over the amulet. He gestured again to the four winds and opened the covering hand, offering the amulet to the warrior.

The warrior's spirit solidified long enough to lift the amulet from Dean's hands and hold it how Dean had. The warrior gestured to the four winds and placed the amulet over his head. As the amulet rested against the translucent image the warrior wore, he nodded once and began to fade away. Dean returned the nod and watched the warrior fade as the sun rose, bathing Dean's face in its glow. The warrior disappeared, now at rest forever.

The flames that had consumed Matthew's body had died to a low flickering glow. Dean picked up the shovel again and filled in the hole that would hide the ash of an evil man forever. He returned the leaf litter to an undisturbed state over the shallow ash filled grave.

Dean moved to the saddle blanket laden body of Naira and picked her up. He began the slow walk back through the forest to Sam and Tayen, returning her lost friend to her.

Dean walked out of the woods to find Sam and Tayen sitting together in the sun. Sam had made a pyre near where Tayen sat. A torch was burning, stuck in the ground near the pyre. Dean wordlessly put Naira's body on the pyre. Tayen stood from where she was and pulled the blanket away from Naira. Taking a deep breath, she pulled a piece of black cloth from her pocket. She unwrapped the fabric and showed them a band with two eagle feathers on it. It was intricately beaded in reds, blues and blacks with a white bead border. Tayen gestured to the four winds with the eagle feathers before wrapping the band around Naira's front feet.

"May the eagle's flight guide you to the land beyond, my friend." Sam stepped up and pulled the torch form the ground, touching it to the dry wood beneath the pyre. Heat rose along with blue sparks. No one spoke until the fire burned out and cooled. Dean led Tayen inside the cabin. Sam followed.

"Why didn't you show her to me?" Dean asked as Tayen sat wordlessly on her couch. "She was here when we were last time. You led me to believe you were completely unprotected."

Tayen looked in the direction of Dean's voice, still unaccustomed to not being able to see him. "Would you have believed me if I told you I could see through a panther's eyes as well as you can see through your own?"

"I'm sorry you lost her. She was strong. Now you're unprotected."

"Naira knew her time was drawing to a close. I knew it. She showed me."

"How?" Sam asked.

"She disappeared for a few days four months ago. When she returned she was slightly distant. Then she disappeared again four weeks ago. She wouldn't let me share her eyes. I think she gave me the same gift her mother did when I lost her. I think she left me my next companion."

"The cub wouldn't be old enough to survive would it?" Sam asked, remembering his college biology course.

"That's why I need your help. I have to find her. If I lose her I'll be in the dark for the rest of my life. I've only been able to connect with Naira's line. I've tried to reach other animals in the forest, even Naira's father, but it has only worked with females. Please, help me find her."

"We will." Dean assured her, standing from the couch and running a finger down her cheek. They went outside and Tayen followed, for the first time her steps slightly faltering. She stayed on the porch. Dean and Sam spread out across her ground and began the search, Sam taking off in the direction of the shed. He neared it and thought he heard something. He stopped in his tracks and listened. There it was again, a soft snuffling and a rustle.

He lay down on the grass and peered under the shed. A smile lit his features and he sat back on his heals. "Hey Dean!"

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean hollered from the other side of the grounds.

"I found her. I'm at the shed."

Tayen heard and her heart filled with hope that she would again see the sunrise with a companion at her side. Dean sprinted towards the shed to see Sam lying on his stomach, reaching cautiously under the shed. Sam pulled a snuffling bundle of black fur to him and looked at Dean. "Help me up, I don't wanna hurt her." Dean helped Sam to his feet and smiled at the mewling, clawing bundle as she showed the same spirit he knew her mother had possessed.

"She's beautiful." Dean said, smiling at Sam. He took the baby panther from Sam and walked to Tayen's side. "We've got her, Tayen. She's right here." Tayen reached a shaking hand out and touched the cubs head between her soft slightly rounded tiny ears. Yellow cat's eyes peered into Tayen's as she bonded with her new companion.

Tayen gasped and looked directly at Dean, a smile curving her lips. "She is Naira's daughter." Tayen took the cub from Dean's hands and raised her gently to the four winds. I seek the sprit's praise and grace for Donoma, daughter of Naira."

"What does her name mean?" Sam asked quietly.

"Donoma means "sight of the sun." Naira meant "big eyes." Tayen moved to Dean's side and kissed his cheek. Then she did the same to Sam. "Thank you for keeping your promise and finding her."

Sam cleared his throat nervously. "We should be going. I'll be in the car Dean. Goodbye Tayen."

"I'll see you again Sam." Tayen called as he walked away with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Dean. For everything." Tayen said, reaching out with the hand that wasn't cradling the purring kitten. She laid her palm on his stubble covered cheek. "I will see you again. Just remember I'm not unprotected. And you always have a place here." She said as she pulled her hand from Dean's cheek and placed it over her heart. Dean bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. He patted Donoma on her tiny, soft head and turned away, walking to the car. Halfway there he turned back.

"Tayen."

"Yes?"

"I know you're protected. I'll see you again."

Dean got in the car with Sam and his brother looked at him quizzically. "What, Sammy?"

"You cared about her."

"Oh, kill me now. No chick-flicks Sam."

"Dean, you cared about her."

"I do care about her." He rolled his eyes and shook off the admission. "Are we done?"

"Yeah, we're done." Sam looked at him again and smirked.

"What?!"

Sam pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and held it out to Dean. "You look like you face planted into an ash pile." Dean took the offering and wiped his face. Smirking at Sam he turned on the radio. Boston's _Walk On_ filled the Impala with its beat. The guys had finally gone down the long road back to normal and made it back to where they should be.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: There it was people. Just me, dabbling in something from my imagination. I loved writing Tayen as much as I love writing Sam, Dean and Bobby. Please let me know if I did her justice. Hope you like the happy ending! Please, please let me know. Happy New Year!


End file.
